


Emerald Eyes

by GayNoctis



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Aizen cheats on Ulquiorra, Aizen doesn't give a fuck about Ulquiorra's feelings tbh, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo Is Oblivious, Ichigo finds Ulquiorra in the park, M/M, Right in front of him too lol, Ulquiorra starts to get feelings for Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, I was used as a tool, don't you understand? He didn't really love me, he only cared for the sex, even when it didn't really affect me physically, it damaged me emotionally. Has this ever happened to you, Ichigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I totally ship these two. I love me some shitty angst -o-

_Underneath the sea of humility, I was drowning with agony._

_He chose him over me, huh?_

_Am I no longer am needed in this world?_

_His perfect false smile is stained in my head, his false words went through my cold heart, how pathetic was I to fall like this?_

_And now I am suffocating to his own plan, destroying me deeply._

_Did I deserve this?_

Tears flow down his pale, thin face, a quiet sob arises from his throat. He didn't know what to do, he was lost without his lover, he would always be by his side is what Aizen had told him, what lies he had told to Ulquiorra. All the lies he had spoken to Ulquiorra was disgustingly painful to even remember. The way his lanky, thin frame curled into a small ball, sobbing on the ground knowing his first love was full of lies and a decisive man. Lies, lies and more lies. What was the truth anymore? Nothing. He knew he could trust no one now, it's easier to hide now. He doesn't need to reveal anything about himself now, he won't ever love anyone, not if it gives him this pain in his heart. Not if it makes life a living hell. No more emotions is what he wanted, no more love is also something he wanted. 

_The man I had loved is gone._

_What had happened to him, is no longer a concern for me._

_I am on my own, now._

_I will never love anyone again, never will I suffer the consequence of love._

_Goodbye, love._

His tears falling down his pale face, he knows what to do now. His sobs get quieter, and soon disappear. The tears begin to stop slowly, eventually all that is shown is red puffy eyes. Emerald eyes full of nothingness now, nothing but an empty look in his eyes. No more love means no more emotions, right? His black lipstick was a mess from his little break down, or big? Who really knows. His throat was hurting, he remembers screaming at Aizen, while Aizen had remained calm.

What a big dick, to remain that calm over cheating on someone, that's a real dick move.

His lips curl into a small frown, his brows start to push into a frown. He decides to look sad, so the world may know his only emotion in tact. Sadness. That is the only emotion he will have, the one emotion that he will consider beauty. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is bad.


End file.
